The present invention relates to a purifier for removing particulates from an exhaust gas generated by a combustion engine, a burner or the like, and a regeneration method therefor.
In a prior art exhaust gas purifier as disclosed by JP-A-7-19028 (particularly by FIG. 4 thereof), an orifice valve for measuring an air pump output flow rate in a relatively small air pump output flow rate and a valve for supplying a relatively large air pump output flow rate are arranged in parallel to each other between an air pump and a heater, are closed to isolate the air pump from the exhaust gas while collecting the particulates from the exhaust gas, and communicate with the exhaust gas at an upstream side of the heater. The air pump output flow rate is calculated from a pressure difference across the orifice valve.